Love You Senpai !
by Riimichan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis biasa yang tiba-tiba menjadi selebriti dan bertemu kembali dengan senpai yang ia sukai? Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? pastinya dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Love You Senpai !**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Hinata H. x Sasuke U.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), aneh, gaje, OOC, AU, aneh dkk.

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading Minna^^

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Hinata terus melamun memandangi keluar jendela kelas. Tidak, dia tidak melamun sepenuhnya. Tapi dia memandangi orang yang ia kagumi, lebih tepatnya orang yang dia suka. Satu tahun sudah Hinata menyukai laki-laki itu, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi senpainya di Konoha High School. Banyak teman-teman Hinata yang menyukainya juga, bahkan menjadi fans yang selalu mengejar-ngejar senpainya itu.

Tetapi Hinata tak mau melakukan itu semua, Hinata cukup sadar akan dirinya. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa, murid kelas XI di Konoha High School dengan keadaan ekonomi yang biasa, fisik yang biasa, kemampuan otak yang biasa, dan tidak populer pula. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia pintar, tampan, terlahir di keluraga kaya, dan pastinya populer. Lagipula apapun yang para fans Sasuke lakukan tidak ada yang berhasil, semuanya akan berakhir sama, diacuhkan, dan dianggap tak ada oleh Sasuke.

Hinata tahu itu pasti sakit, maka dari pada dia harus merasa sakit, Hinata putuskan untuk mengaguminya dari jauh saja.

Hingga satu tahun berlalu, Sasuke sudah lulus dari dari KHS dan melanjutkan ke universitas pilihannya yang entah dimana, Hinata tak mengetahuinya. Hingga saat inipun perasaan Hinata masih belum tersampaikan.

**TBC**

Hallo minna-san^^ aku masih newbie di dunia fanfic ini. Prolognya jelek ya? penulisannya aneh? maaf yaa, tolong dimaklumi...

oh iya ini masih belum dimulai, nanti di chapter depan semua dimulai.

See ya^^


	2. Chapter 2 : jadi artis ?

**Love You Senpai !**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Hinata H. x Sasuke U.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), aneh, gaje, OOC, AU, aneh dkk.

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading Minna^^

Chapter 2 : Jadi artis ?

Hinata menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, tidak terasa tiga tahun sudah dia bersekolah di KHS, dan sudah satu tahun pula dia tidak bertemu atau bahkan melihatnya.

Kini Hinata sedang berada di sebuah halte bus menunggu temannya, Sakura. Saat sedang enak-enaknya melamun, tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk bahunya.

Hinatapun terlonjak kaget "yaampun Sakura-chan kau ini mengagetkanku saja" Ucapnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"hehehe gomenne Hinata-chan, suruh siapa kau melamun terus, ayo kita berangkat! kasihan Karin-chan dan Tenten-chan menunggu lama" ajak Sakura. Merekapun pergi ke kafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

Sesampainya dikafe tersebut, Hinata dan Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya itu.

"Heii Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan sinii" teriak Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya. Merekapun menghampiri meja Tenten dan Karin.

"Ohayou!" ucap Sakura langsung duduk dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Ohayou!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh iya Tenten-chan, ada apa kau mengajak kami kesini? Biasanya kan kau paling malas diajak main" cibir Hinata pada Tenten.

"Hehe kali ini beda Hinata-chan hehee. Jadi kita berencana untuk merayakan kelulusan kita dengan acara makan-makan di Mall baru yang di ujung jalan sana itu, nanti Karin yang traktir loooh " Ucap Tenten sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Karin.

"Eehh tidak tidak ! Enak saja kau bicara. Aku kan lagi krisis gini, bayar sendiri sendiri saja lahh hehe " ucap Karin sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Hah kau memang pelit Karin-chan" cibir Sakura, dan Karin hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut tidak? Ikut lahhh ya ya ya?" ucap Tenten sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Aku sih yes, bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?" ucap Hinata mengikuti gaya Anang (apa apan ini-.-)

"Hmm...ayo! Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak shopping, pasti banyak promo. Yeay!" Sakura sangat semangat

"Oke besok kita berkumpul di stasiun jam 1 siang yaa!" seru Tenten dengan semangat 45.

"Okee" balas mereka serempak.

skip time

Keesokan harinya, mereka telah sampai di Konoha Mall. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berada disana. Dari anak kecil hingga nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek ada disana.

"Wah ramai sekali yaa" ucap Tenten dengan ekspresi takjubnya atau bisa dibilang cengo (author dilempar kunai ).

"Iyalah Tenten-chan, ini kan mall bukan kuburan. Ditambah banyak promo lagi. Wah sepertinya aku akan kehabisan uangku hari ini haha" ucap Sakura sambil mata berbinar binar melihat papan sale dimana-mana.

"Hah kau ini dasar ratu shopping" Cibir Karin.

"Bodo wlee" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ehh sudah sudah,katanya mau makan kok malah bertengkar sih ? Ayo aku sudah lapar nih " rengek Hinata.

"Wah wah sepertinya kau memang niat sekali Hinata-chan ? " tanya asal Karin sambil tertawa.

"Memang iya, aku sengaja tidak makan dari rumah" jawab Hinata dengan polosnya. Semuapun tertawa, ternyata benar pertanyaan asal Karin.

skip time

Setelah selesai makan, mereka hendak melanjutkan acara belanja-belanjanya. Namun ketika mereka melewati toilet umum Hinata berhenti ditempat, Sakura, Tenten dan Karin pun sontak melihat kebelakang.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Anoo...begini minna, sepertinya aku sakit perut hehe. Aku ke toilet dulu yaa? "jawab Hinata malu, sambil blushing menahan malu.

"Ahaha kau ini,tadi makannya kebanyakan sihh. Yasudah kami ke toko sebelah sana dulu ya?" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke toko yang akan dituju. "Nanti kamu menyusul yaa!"

"Ingat yaa Hinata-chan disebelah sana" Sakura menunjuk lagi toko tadi. "Nanti lupa lagi" ledek Sakura.

"Iya ih Sakura-chaaan, Aku ingat kok" yakin Hinata

"Baiklah, Jaa" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Jaaa" balas Hinata, lalu cepat cepat masuk ke toilet.

skip time

"Hahh leganyaa" Hinata sambil tersenyum lega, dan langsung berpikir " Ah tadi mereka bilang mau ketoko mana ya? ah dasar pelupa" Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. "hmm... mungkin kearah sana ya?ah iya kearah sana" Hinata pun berjalan dengan ceria kearah sana. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa jalan yang ia ambil itu salah, seharusnya ke kanan, tetapi ia malah kekiri. ohh poor Hinata -_-

Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung, kemudian ia berpikir 'kemana ya mereka? kok pada gak ada sih. Apa mereka meninggalkanku? ah tidak' ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

'sepertinya dia cocok' pikir pria itu.

'wah es krim sepertinya enak, lelah juga dari tadi gak ketemu ketemu sama mereka' pikir Hinata sambil berjalan ke penjual es krim.

Hinatapun memesan es krimnya " es krim vanilanya ya sat..." Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik seseorang, sontak Hinata berteriak seperti "aaaa" "kyaa" "huaa" atau apalah itu.

"Diam sebentar ya manis" ucap pria itu sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata merasa takut, pikirannya buntu, dan akhirnya dia memilih diam mengikuti pria itu.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Hinata dibawa pria itu ke sebuah studio casting.

'wah tempat apa ini? studio foto kah? memangnya aku mau foto KTP apa? aku kan baru 16 tahun' pikir Hinata sambil memandang seluruh penjuru studio.

"Nah siapa namamu nak?"ucap pria itu.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga desu" ucap ragu Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata, saya Kakashi. Skarang ikuti perintahku, oke?"

'ah bagaimana ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan? oh Kami-sama lindungilah aku' pikir Hinata. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Oke, sekarang tersenyum! " seru Kakashi. Hinata menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mata genit!" . 'apa apaan ini' batin Hinata sambil tetap mengikuti perintah dari Kakashi.

"Sedih !" ucap Kakakshi. Hinatapun memasang wajah sedihnya sambil berkata " Ampun tuan, apa yang tuan lakukan kepadaku? jangan culik aku tuan kumohon" sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Marah !" Hinata berteriak "Tuan ini sedang apa sih? dari tadi menyuruhku hal yang aneh aneh! ucap Hinata dengan nafas terengah engah karena emosinya.

"Baik kamu saya terima jadi artis saya" ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman dibalik maskernya.

Hinata hanya melongo dibuatnya.

"Ma-maksud tuan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi artis! Kamu mau kan?" ucap Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Wah jadi artis? Aku akan mendapat uang dan terkenal? Ya aku mau" Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Baik mulai besok kita lakukan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan pertamamu, kita bertemu disini jam 12 siang. Oh iya maaf ya jika tadi saya sudah membuatmu takut atau bingung, sebenarnya saya sedang kebingungan mencari pemain saya yang pergi entah kemana. Tetapi setelah melihatmu, kurasa kau cocok dengan karakter ceritanya. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membawamu " ucap Kakashi tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah iya Kakashi-san tak apa" Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah Kakashi-san aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok jaa" ucap Hinata sambil pergi.

Ia pulang dengan gembira tanpa ingat ketiga sahabatnya.

Ditempat Sakura, Tenten dan Karin

"Dimana yaa Hinata-chan -,- masa ke toilet lama sekali sih" keluh Sakura.

"Sudah kau coba telepon?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi tidak aktif. Ayo kita pulang saja, nanti akan ku kirim pesan ke Hinata-chan" jawab Tenten sambil terus meminkan Hpnya.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Sakura.

Merekapun pulang dengan wajah kusut.

Sementara dirumah Hinata

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mengecek tasnya dan mengambil Hpnya.

"Yaah lowbat, charge dulu deh" Hinata mencharge Hpnya, lalu menyalakannya.

"Wah ada pesan. Dari siapa ya?" Hinata melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan. Ia pun membuka pesannya dan langsung kaget dengan isi dari pesan yang di kirim oleh Tenten itu.

from : Tenten-chan

Hei Hinata-chan! dimana kau? kami menunggumu disini tiga jam! jangan bilang kau lupa pada kami dan pulang duluan?!

Hinatapun tersadar dan langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Mati aku! aku benar-benar lupa pada mereka! ah besok aku harus menjelaskannya."ucap Hinata dan langsung tidur tanpa ada niat membalas pesan tersebut.

**TBC**

end of chapter2

gimana minna-san?maaf yaa banyak keanehan dan keburukan di fanfic ini :( . Aku hanyalah seorang newbie yang belum tahu apa apa *plak. Untuk SasuHina nya nanti yaa di chapter depan ;)

okee see you next chap!^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal Kuliah

**Love You Senpai !**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Hinata H. x Sasuke U.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), aneh, gaje, OOC, AU, aneh dkk.

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading Minna^^

Chapter 3 : Awal Kuliah

Hinatapun menjelaskan semua kejadian yang ia alami ke teman-temannya. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan doa, tak lupa dengan protes karena sudah meninggalkan mereka dan membuat mereka menunggu begitu lamanya.

Dan semenjak hari itu, dimana Hinata bertemu dengan Tuan Kakashi. Kehidupannya berubah 180°, Sekarang dia telah sukses sebagai seorang artis dengan Kakashi sebagai managernya.

" Kakashi-san sekarang jadwalku apa saja? "

" Setelah ini jadwalmu kosong" jawab Kakashi sambil mengambil air dan meminumnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu Hinata ? Kamu sudah menundanya 6 bulan" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata langsung mendengus dan menjawab " Aku bingung Kakashi-san, aku kan tidak pintar seperti orang-orang, lulus dari high school saja aku sudah bersyukur " dengan wajah lesunya.

" Bagaimana jika di Todai ? itu universitas bagus, jika kau masuk disana, mungkin saja ratingmu akan naik." saran Kakashi.

" Tapi Kakashi-san kemungkinan aku diterima disana itu kecil" keluh Hinata.

"apa salahnya dicoba, lagipula nilaimu dari High School tidak terlalu buruk " yakin Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik masker andalannya.

" Kau urus saja lah, semoga saja keberuntungan ada dipihakku" doa Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mungkin waktu 6 bulan memang cukup singkat untuk menjadi seorang artis. Tapi ditangan seorang Kakashi itu semua bisa terjadi. Ia bagaikan ibu peri dalam dongeng cinderella, yang dapat merubah nasib seseorang. Dan sekarang? Siapa yang tak kenal Hinata? Ya, sekarang Hinata berubah menjadi seorang artis terkenal yang cantik jelita dan dikagumi semua kalangan.

skip time

"Tidaaakk ! Tolongg! Pergi kau ! Aku tak suka padamu ! " teriak Hinata sambil berlari kencang.

"Mau lari kemana kau hah?! Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku! hahaha " ucap laki-laki berambut merah dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya. Ia terus mengejar Hinata. Hinata dengan paniknya terus berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan yang gelap. Setelah dia berlari lumayan jauh, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Hah haah hah sepertinya aku sudah aman, aku bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu." ucap Hinata yang mulai melambatkan langkahnya, mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranting yang terinjak, saat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara, dann...

"Aaaa" teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya.

PROK! PROK!

"CUT! bagus Hinata-san ! kau memang hebat. Baiklah scene-mu kali ini selesai, kau bisa beristirahat dulu 15 menit" ucap senang sang sutradara.

"Arigatou Asuma-san " Hinata tersenyum manis, dan langsung meninggalkan stage dan menghampiri Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral " Kerja bagus Hinata, kau pasti haus

" Arigatou Kakashi-san, ya kau benar. Tadi aku berlari cukup jauh, huft " Hinata langsung menyambar air mineralnya dengan rakus.

"Oh ya, Hinata mulai besok kau akan kuliah di Todai" ucap Kakashi santai, sambil membaca buku kesayangannya, karangan Jiraiya sensei.

Byuuurrr

Hinata yang kaget pun menyemburkan minumannya. "APA!? tap"

" Tapi apa? kau kan sudah bilang terserah padaku. Lagipula orangtua mu sudah menitipkanmu padaku, katanya mereka sudah menyerah untuk menyuruhmu kuliah. Kau tahu? berkatmu aku menjadi seperti orang tua " ceramah dari Kakashi.

Hinatapun terkekeh " Kau kan memang sudah tua, seharusnya kau sudah menikah. Kasihan Yugao-nee harus menunggu lama" ejek Hinata.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus masuk kuliah!" ucap Kakashi yang tidak mau topik terlalu melenceng ini berlanjut, iapun segera berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

'hmm...besok aku sudah kuliah?! menjadi mahasiswi! hihi sepertinya seru, semoga saja aku beruntung " pikir Hinata dan langsung kembali ke stage-nya dengan riang.

Keesokan Harinya...

Suasana berbeda dirasakan oleh Hinata, bagaimana tidak ? Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Todai. Memang kehidupan seorang artis, kemanapun ia pergi selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, dihari pertamapun dia sudah dibanjiri oleh para penggemarnya yang meminta tanda tangan maupun berfoto.

" Maaf yaa teman-teman, aku harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku. Terima kasih yaa atas perhatian kalian. Jaaa minna-san " Hinata melambaikan tangan dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Jaa Hinata-san " teriak dari para fans Hinata.

Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kerumunan para fans, Hinata tersesat di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi. Tidak terlihat satupun aktivitas dari mahasiswa lain.

" hah hah akhirnyaaa " Hinata terengah-engah. Sadar akan keadaan sekitanya, Hinata bingung dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri.

" Hah!? Dimana aku? Kenapa sepi sekali? " Ucap bingung Hinata.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut, mencari siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari lorong ini.

Tiba-tiba...

tuk

tuk

tuk

'suara apa itu?' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

tuk

tuk

tuk

Suara itu semakin keras dan semakin mendekati ...

"Hei" terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria dan menepuk bahu Hinata. Sontak Hinata pun kaget dan berteriak

"Aaahhh hantuuu" Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan lorong itu tanpa ingin melihat kebelakang.

" Hantu dia bilang? dasar gadis aneh" ucap pria itu.

Setelah berlari sekian jauhnya, akhirnya Hinata berhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Hei Hinata-san, kau kenapa? " tanya heran seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang dengan iris mata merah yang terlihat seperti dosen.

Hinata menatap orang yang bertanya kepadanya. 'apakah dia dosen pembimbingku? ciri-cirinya seperti yang Kakashi-san katakan padaku' pikirnya.

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa. Apakah hah..kau hah..Kurenai Yuuhi, dosen pembimbingku seperti yang Kakashi-san beritahukan kepadaku?" tanya Hinata yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Oh iya benar, sebaiknya kita berbicara diruanganku. Tidak enak bicara di depan pintu begini" Kurenai tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

skip time

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusan, Hinata keluar dari ruangan. Saat Hinata akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Munculah seorang lelaki tampan, berambut hitam yang mencuat melawan gravitasi membawa setumpuk kertas. Hinata diam terpaku di depan pintu melihatnya, dia merasa seperti mengenal pria itu.

"Permisi" ucap dingin pria itu sambil melewati Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Ah ada Sasuke-san, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kurenai ketika menyadari adanya kehadiran Sasuke.

"Saya hanya akan mengumpulkan tugas-tugas ini sensei" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis, sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kertasnya.

"Ah iya, kau bisa simpan disebelah sana, saya ke toilet dulu sebentar" ucap Kurenai sambil nenunjuk meja di pojok ruangan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

'Apa? Benarkah dia Sasuke-senpai itu? Ahh benar dia Sasuke senpai!' Hinata berkata dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Terlalu asik dengan dunianya, membuat Hinata tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasukepun mendekat kearah Hinata dan menepuk bahunya " Hei bukankah kau gadis yang tadi meneriakiku hantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata kaget, dan tersadar dari lamunannya "Eeh benarkah begitu senpai? Jadi yang tadi itu bukanlah hantu begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ck kau ini, mana ada hantu disiang bolong" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum miringnya yang membuat Hinata terpesona. 'Oh Kami-sama pesonanya tidak berubah sampai saat ini, dia tetap tampan' pikir Hinata.

Kurenai masuk keruangannya. Melihat Hinata dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol, ia mengira bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Eh ternyata kalian sudah akrab ya? Syukurlah aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari tourguide untuk Hinata. Baiklah Sasuke-san kau antar Hinata-san berkeliling ya" pinta Kurenai dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tapi aku kan.." Ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Kurenai.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk hari ini. Jaa... "Kurenai melambaikan tangan. " Ah iya hallo? Baik saya kesana pak" Kurenai sibuk bertelepon sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas, pasrah akan perintah Kurenai.

"Ck! Yasudahlah ayo cepat " Ucap malas Sasuke dan langsung keluar ruangan. Baru satu langkah dia keluar dari pintu, ia kembali masuk dan menarik tangan Hinata yang masih saja diam. " Kenapa masih diam? Ayo cepat!" Sasuke menarik-lebih tepatnya menyeret- Hinata dengan cepat.

Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang ada di universitasnya itu, dari ruang belajar, ruang club, kantin hingga toilet, dan sampailah mereka di lapangan basket. Hinata menyimaknya dengan seksama Apa yang Sasuke jelaskan dan menganguk antusias jika ditanya.

Karena disana sedang ramai, otomatis banyak fans Hinata yang menghampirinya sekedar meminta tanda tangan ataupun foto. Sasuke hanya menunggunya kesal dengan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan berkeliling. Tetapi Hinata malah diam ditempat 'Baiklah, kali ini aku tak akan diam dan menunggu saja. Aku akan mengejar cintaku. Ganbatte Hinata!' tekad Hinata dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus saja berjalan sambil menjelaskan, merasa tidak ada respon, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat Hinata yang diam dibelakang membuatnya kesal " Ck, hei kau! Hinata-san cepatlah !" .

Hinata yang merasa dipanggilpun langsung tersadar "e eh iya, tunggu senpai!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan dengan senyum bahagia.

Bagaikan slow motion dia berlari..

satu langkah 'kali ini' dengan senyum mengembang.

dua langkah 'aku tidak akan' masih dengan senyum mengenbang.

tiga langkah 'diam saj' Dann...

DUAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda bulat mendarat dengan kencang di jidat mulusnya.

"Awww sakitt" Hinata terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan akibat ulah benda bulat itu, ya itu adalah bola basket kiriman dari para pemain yang ceroboh hingga mengenai Hinata. Melihat kejadian itu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memangil para pelaku " Hei kalian! Kiba ! Naruto ! Cepat kesini!"

Para pelaku hanya menatap horor ke arah Sasuke "Aduh Naruto siapa lagi yang terkena bolamu!? Kau ini ceroboh sekali" maki seorang lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik kepada temannya yang berambut blonde dengan bekas luka di pipinya.

" Yaampun Kiba aku tak tahu, lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Suruh siapa kau menghindari bola yang kuberi" sanggah Naruto.

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya ayo kita lihat" ucap Kiba mencegah pertengkaran.

Merekapun segera menghampiri sang korban. Melihat siapa yang terkena bolanya, sontak Naruto terkaget.

"oh tidak Kiba, aku mengenai seorang Hinata Hyuuga ! bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dipenjara !" Ucap Naruto panik sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Mati kita Naruto" ucap Kiba.

"hei berhenti mengobrol ! bagaimana ini ? kalian ceroboh sekali sih ?!" maki Sasuke.

" Kami kan tidak sengaja Sasukeee" rengek Naruto.

"Ck ! " Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal, dan mengecek keadaan Hinata.

" Hinata-san kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Hinata sedang menjadi "turis" dalam tournya mengelilingi kampus, yang artinya Hinata menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Tapi sayang, semuanya disalah artikan oleh Hinata 'waah Sasuke senpai khawatir padaku ! apa dia suka padaku?'

"A..aku.." ucap Hinata sambil meringis kesakitan, karena bagaimanapun benturan didahinya tadi lumayan kencang. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Hinata 'Ah aku akan pura-pura pingsan saja, sepertinya ini akan seru!' pikir Hinata seraya melancarkan aksinya.

BRUKK! Hinata terhempas ke dada bidang Sasuke. ' Oh Kami-sama wanginya tubuh Sasuke senpai, dan juga... hangat' ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil menikmatinya

"Oh tidaak! Hei Hinata ! "

"Hinata-san ! "

"Hinataa ! Bangun !"

**TBC**

Yeeayy chap 3 up ! Makasih yaa minna sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan review fanficku ini^^ . Disin ceritanya Hinata gak bego bego banget, cuma males mikir aja gituu xD. Okayy :D Ditunggu reviewnya yaa ;)

Byebyee see ya next chap~~


End file.
